Mémoire
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Où Dean aime Castiel, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir (NB : je n'ai jamais vu SPN et cet OS était un cadeau pour un de mes amis qui est on ne peut plus fan, je vous demande d'avance de m'excuser s'il y a des incohérences). UA.


_POV Dean_

C'est un jour d'automne. Je suis assis dans la salle d'attente et en face de moi il y a une vieille dame. Je suis en avance.

 _Sept ans plus tôt_

"-Deeeeeean?"

Je soupire, que me veut-il encore ? Ne voit-il donc pas que j'essaie de travailler ? Mes études ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! L'automne est déjà là et mon premier semestre presque terminé !

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore, Cas'?  
\- Je m'ennuie.  
\- ... Et donc ?  
\- Distrais-moi !"

J'étouffe mon cri d'exaspération et je lui jette un regard noir.

"- J'essaie de travailler ! Et tu devrais en faire autant !  
\- Mais c'est nul de travailler..  
\- On aura un bon métier qui nous plait et ça sera quelque chose de positif, tu devrais essayer de t'en soucier..  
\- Moi je veux pas travailler ! Je veux m'amuser !"

J'abandonne, ce gamin remporte mon attention à chaque fois. Je m'en mordrai les doigts pendant les partiels mais je ne peux rien lui refuser alors je pousse mes feuilles, je le pousse contre le lit et je me penche pour l'embrasser.

 _Présent_

J'entre dans la salle. C'est mon tour et je m'assois sur le fauteuil.

"- Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
\- Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères, mais il faut vraiment que vous trouviez un moyen différent pour dormir, je ne peux pas vous laissez en être dépendant, vous allez finir fou."

Je ne répond pas, paie ma consultation et sors. La pharmacie se trouve juste en face alors je passe prend mes médicaments et je prend le chemin pour rentrer chez moi.

 _Six ans plus tôt_

"- Deeeeean ! "

Il va me rendre cinglé je le jure.

"- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime."

...

Okay, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me jeter sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Ce mec m'a rendu fou et dépendant de lui, c'est niais mais je n'imagine plus vivre sans me réveiller avec ses petits baisers. En parlant de ça d'ailleurs.. Cas' boudait ce matin alors je n'ai pas eu mes petits gestes tendres.. Je me lève et je vais lui faire un câlin, c'est bête mais j'en ai besoin ; seulement avant même que je puisse esquisser un seul geste il m'attrape sous les fesses pour me coller encore plus à lui et me porte jusqu'à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle il me pose délicatement. Je pense que notre moment douceur est passé jusqu'à ce que je remarque cette lueur dans ses yeux et je sais ce que cela veut dire. D'ailleurs, il me le confirme en me poussant délicatement sur la table et en se glissant entre mes jambes, m'embrassant doucement puis un peu plus rapidement. Tandis que je retiens mes gémissements, Cas' passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et je sais que les prochaines minutes vont être plutôt bonnes.

 _Présent_

J'entre dans mon appartement et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je dois préparer le repas, même si je n'en ai pas la force.

 _Cinq ans plus tôt_

"- Deeeeeean !"

Respire, ça va aller, respiiiiiire.

"- Oui ?  
\- J'ai faim !"

Je soupire pour la huitième fois de la journée avant de lever le nez de mes cours, me lever et le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

"- Bien Cas', tu veux manger quoi ?  
\- Des crêpes.  
\- Des... Crêpes ?  
\- Ouiiiii !"

Sans ajouter un mot de plus je fouille dans les placard et en sort tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles que je trouve. Je ne sais pas vraiment faire les crêpes en vérité, mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.. Je verse la farine et le lait sans mesurer en espérant ne pas me tromper dans les dosages. Je rajoute le sucre, la levure. Je ne sais même pas s'il manque quelque chose ! Je sens le regard de Castiel derrière moi, il sait que je suis nul en cuisine mais j'essaie pour lui, parce que bêtement je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux même si ça peut paraître être peu cliché.

Alors que la pâte est prête et qu'il est temps de manger, je sens Cas venir se coller derrière moi pendant que je prépare le repas.

"- Deeeeaan... J'ai envie de toi.."

Tant pis pour les crêpes.

 _Présent_

Je m'installe devant la télévision. Je n'ai pas envie de la regarder.

 _Quatre ans plus tôt_

"- Dean ! Je veux regarder les dessins animés !  
\- Cas.. Mais tu as quel âge enfin..  
\- Le tien pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien.. Je regarde un film, laisse moi !  
\- Non ! "

Je sens un poids sur moi et je me rend compte que Cas est entrain de me chatouiller pour récupérer la télécommande. Quel enfant ! Même si en vérité ça me fait bien rire. Ce sont les moments comme ça que j'aime le plus. Simples mais beaux, nostalgiques mais pas encore finis.

 _Présent_

Finalement je suis monté me coucher. Je sens la fatigue arriver et je me laisse porter vers le sommeil, les somnifères font leur effet.

 _Trois ans plus tôt._

C'est un soir d'été. Il fait encore jour et nous nous promenons dans le quartier. Il y a du monde mais ça m'est égal, tant que Castiel est avec moi, il n'y a aucun soucis. Je le regarde sous le crépuscule et je me dis qu'il ressemble à un ange et que j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il est magnifique, adorable. Il me prend la main en riant et m'entraîne dans sa course. Je ne fais pas attention à l'environnement autour de nous même en sachant que Cas' est vraiment tête en l'air, il m'arrive de l'oublier. Tout à coup j'entend un crissement et je sens Cas me lâcher la main. Je me retourne juste à tant pour voir l'amour de ma vie se faire renverser. Je n'ai plus les idées claires, je tremble, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je le laisse juste tomber au sol, je n'ai pas la force d'autre chose.

 _Présent_

Je me réveille en pleurs, le corps tremblant de ce cauchemar. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien de plus. Je tourne la tête pour voir Castiel qui dort mais le lit est vide, froid. Je suis tout seul dans cette chambre et alors je me rappelle. La réalité. Et je sens les larmes qui recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Pardon Cas, pardon de n'avoir su te protéger ce jour-là, d'avoir laissé ton innocence te tuer et m'entraîner dans ta chute. Pardonne-moi.


End file.
